


awakening

by Noa



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew a lot more, now. And it wasn’t just her blood he needed, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	awakening

“Ryuko.”

“Mm, not yet,” She turned around under warm blankets, and yawned.

It was a lazy morning, and strangely quiet. Mako and family were off to some (catered) street performance. Ryuko didn’t feel much for coming, and Mako saw her chance to encourage Ryuko to get some well-deserved rest. After some back and forth, Mako promised she’d come get Ryuko as soon as something went wrong, and Ryuko agreed to sleep in for possibly the first time in her life.

It was kind of weird, sleeping in. The sun streamed in through closed blinds, gently reminding Ryuko that noon was approaching. She didn’t forget, she just chose not to care. Senketsu, however, seemed somewhat restless. He was hanging from his wire (he had a favorite one, made from a single piece of metal without sharp ends to catch his fabric on), staring down at Ryuko. He looked calm, but she could feel him fidgeting.

“Ryuko,”

“Go back to sleep, Senketsu.” She spoke into her pillow, blindly waving a dismissive hand at her uniform.

“I can’t.” He said. “I’m not tired.” Besides, even if he was tired, it wasn’t rest that recharged him. It was Ryuko’s blood. She groaned.

“So what, you gotta keep me up too?”

“You slept for nine hours.” Senketsu stated, as if it justified him completely. Ryuko turned over to her other side, and sighed. She ducked a bit deeper under her blankets, hoping Senketsu would get the message.

He did, he just chose not to care.

“I can feel myself gathering dust.” He said absently, and Ryuko’s hands twitched with the urge to throw her pillow at him.

“It won’t kill you.” She replied. It was quiet for a moment, and Ryuko almost thought she’d successfully silenced Senketsu.

“Ryuko…”

Or maybe she was still dreaming.

“What will it take for you to shut the hell up?”

“You can’t blame me,” Senketsu told her. “I can’t exactly entertain myself. I’m a garment.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Ryuko said, yawning again. “Try talking less. People might mistake you for a ventriloquist’s puppet.”

“You’re the only one who can hear me.” Senketsu countered.

“Sometimes I wish I couldn’t.” Ryuko said.

“I’m hurt. To think you’d treat your only set of clothes this way.” He said, sarcasm clear in his tone.

Another moment of quiet. Ryuko closed her eyes, and felt herself slowly drifting off to-

“At least go have breakfast.” He said.

A short-lived fantasy.

“You’re not going to let me sleep, are you.” She said, a touch of surrender in her voice.

“I already did.” He said simply.

She raised her hands above her head and stretched, though she was making no move to actually get up.

“You can move on your own, can’t you? Go take a walk or something.”

“Then it will be the neighbor’s screams keeping you awake.” Senketsu said, and Ryuko groaned, knowing he was right. “Besides, without your blood, I can’t move much at all.”

“You’re useless.” Ryuko sighed.

“Put me on then. I’m only useless when you aren’t wearing me.”

Ryuko turned around again, though by now she really wasn’t that tired anymore. “I don’t want to get up.” She said.

“I am less than three steps away from you.” Senketsu replied, sounding a little bit offended.

“That’s less than three steps too many.” She said.

“You are unbelievable.” He sighed.

“Do it yourself, then.”

Senketsu stayed still, waiting for her to add something that would turn her statement into a joke, but it didn’t come. Instead, she peeked up at him from behind her blanket, her expression not one of mirth, but of expectation. He blinked, and just looked back at her for a while, trying to think of what to say.

He’d only dressed Ryuko once, and that happened the first time they met. In hindsight he had to admit it wasn’t that great of a start to their relationship, but at the time she was an oasis of blood for his dry, empty fibers. He was beyond himself. He didn’t even know her, he just knew that her blood was possibly the best thing he’d ever tasted in his life, and that he wanted, _needed_ more.

He knew a lot more, now. And it wasn’t just her blood he needed, either. It was her heartbeat, her laughter, her strength. Those little touches to his seams she sneaked in here and there. The back of her hand stroking his fabric right after the iron, smoothing out the heat. His name on her lips.

“Senketsu?” She called out gently, and he blinked once more, refocusing his gaze on her questioning face. 

“Is that, I mean, are you sure?” He asked quietly.

“What, you want me to wear you, right? You change your mind?” A challenge sparkled in her eyes, and Senketsu decided that it looked good on her.

He suddenly felt a lot emptier than he had before. He stirred on his wire, testing how much energy he had. Ryuko, sharing his thoughts, kicked at the sheets to tug them down. He looked her over once more.

“Will I have to undress you as well?” Senketsu asked, and a faint blush crept up on Ryuko’s cheeks. She was still in her pajamas.

“Don’t be stupid.” She said, shaking her head, and then her hands were reaching for the buttons of her top.

If Senketsu had a throat, this is where he would’ve swallowed. He couldn’t look away from Ryuko’s fingers as they worked open button after button, without pause (but still too slow).

Ryuko grew increasingly more flustered. She felt Senketsu’s gaze on her skin as she let the soft flannel slide off of her shoulders. She sat up to remove it completely, shoved the blankets aside as well, and then lowered herself onto her back again. She kept her eyes trained on the ceiling, and hooked her thumbs inside the waistband of her pajama pants. She drew in a breath and licked her lips, as if to gather courage.

It’s not like Senketsu had never seen her in her underwear before. Hell, by now it’d be hard to find people who had _not_ seen her in her underwear. Yet, stripping down so consciously, knowing, _feeling_ that he was watching her- it wasn’t anything like the previous times she’d shown some skin.

She pushed her pajama pants down past her knees, and kicked her legs to get them off. Lying on the futon in just her underwear, exposed without the safety of her blanket, she shivered- it was more anticipation than it was chill.  

Senketsu gently tugged himself down from the wire. It bounced back once he slid off, making a clattering sound against the wardrobe, but he hardly heard it over the sound of Ryuko’s blood flowing through her veins. She watched him move, her lips parted, her breath coming short and shallow. He crawled over to her like she pulled him in by some magnetic force.

At the first touch of his fabric to her thighs she bit back a gasp, squeezing her eyes shut instead. He let himself go limp against her torso, momentarily replacing her sheets, touching as much of her as he could as he travelled up. The pleats of his skirt painted goose bumps wherever they brushed against her.

She held her breath when he pulled himself over her head, ending bunched up around her chest. She rolled her shoulders back as he eased himself down her stomach, straps pressed close to her abdomen. He could feel her heartbeat in his threads, and it made him vibrate with her rhythm. Her hands came down to smooth out the skirt, her fingertips holding his fabric to her inner thighs as it wrapped around her hips. She exhaled slowly as he got himself into place, looked down at her body; and then she was dressed.

She felt hot- the temperature of the air around her seemed to have doubled somehow, and while Senketsu wasn’t obstructing her lungs, breathing was a struggle. She could feel him shudder against her, around her, and the remainder of the breath she was holding escaped her throat through a gasp she couldn’t keep in.

“Ryuko,” He said, and she closed her eyes at the sound.

“Senketsu,” She whispered.

She knew what he was asking for, though he didn’t say a word. She raised her left hand. His glove was one with her fingers, the pin to trigger their synchronization reflecting specks of sunlight like a siren’s smile.

Her right hand reached over, pending sparks in her fingertips and glitter in Senketsu’s seams. He burned with the need to hold her tighter, she twitched with the desire to trade her skin for him.

She pulled the pin.

_fin_

 


End file.
